Ring of Fire
by EnclaveRadio
Summary: A continuation from "The Gloves Are On" for Spencer and Caleb. A short, canon one shot.


It had been over five years since Spencer had known a man's touch other than Toby's. Her senses dived into the ocean Caleb provided. She reveled in the feel of his body against hers. She cherished the feel of the muscles of his back as she caressed him. She felt as though she'd melt with desire as the heat of his hand traveled up and down her back, his fingers exploring her body through her blouse. How she had missed any touches, heat, or rising desire. Her heart felt as though it would explode in her chest, and her womanhood began to throb in anticipation. God, how she needed this!

Caleb's kisses were gentle and soft at first, as though he was afraid of hurting her or scaring her away. She liked the gentleness of it, the slow progression to something greater. She let Caleb dictate the pace of their kiss, hoping he'd realize how much she needed him right now. In an effort to let him know, Spencer gripped his neck a little tighter, trying to pull him a little closer. He obeyed her whim and lightly dipped his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth.

Feeling his tongue gently stroke against hers sent shocks throughout her body. She hadn't felt those shocks in so long, and the need for more drove her. Their bodies embraced each other tighter, their tongues rubbing and stroking against each other as their once-timid kiss became passionate and fervent. She could taste something uniquely him as his tongue probed into her, swirling and twisting with hers in a dance that threatened to topple both of them over the edge.

As their tongues probed and thrust against each other, their hands continued to explore. Spencer couldn't help moving a hand down to grip his arm, holding him tightly. Caleb's arm moved down agonizingly close to her ass, but swerved around to her front to briefly caress her bare thigh. Spencer could feel her nipples harden in anticipation.

Time didn't exist there in that world. Sound was limited to sighs and swallowed moans as their kiss continued. Caleb's hand pulled her closer, deeper into the kiss just as surely as she was doing to him. Neither one wanted to go, she knew. It felt too good to end.

From where he had left it on her thigh, Caleb's hand moved to her stomach, exploring every inch of the soft plane of her stomach through her blouse. Finally, he continued upward, his fingers hovering just below the underside of her breasts. Spencer vainly moved her body upward, eager to feel his touch against her, but Caleb was taking his time. She knew that he was teasing her, searching for all of the slopes, curves, and valleys that he could reach. She contented herself with feeling his lips pressed against hers, their tongues dueling against each other as the kiss continued unabated.

Finally, finally, his hand slid up to caress her breast. The feeling of his palm against her nipple through her bra and shirt sent an electric bolt down to her womanhood. She couldn't help gripping his head tighter, devouring his lips just as surely as he devoured the sudden gasp that had exploded from her at his touch. With each shift of his hand, a new part of her breast was stroked, the bolts of passion now firing rapidly throughout her entire body. Her back arched into his caress, her body silently begging for more of this pleasure.

Caleb's hand released its grip on the back of her neck, moving down her body. How she wanted to feel both of his hands against her breasts, massaging their flesh. He continued to move down, though, over her ribs and across her stomach, finally resting on her hips. He pulled away from her lips and sat up on the couch, leaving Spencer breathless, confused, and aroused. Spencer looked up at him, knowing that he could see the need in her eyes. The hand at her breast never stopped moving, gripping her nipple through the fabric. She leant up, her eyes closed, hoping her lips would find his once again.

However, Caleb's touch left her breast and moved to her shoulder, lightly barring her from him. What? Why? Why now? She needed this, wanted this, even more than the air she struggled to pull into her. Spencer opened her eyes to look at him, searching his face for the answers to her question.

He didn't say anything, just brought both hands down to grip her waist. Yes, she thought happily, I'll do that gladly. Resting her hands on his shoulders, she let him pull her above him to straddle his waist as he leaned back into the couch's cushions. She shifted her hips, feeling his hardened manhood press into her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back slightly, remembering the pleasure of a hard cock as it pressed into her loins.

Caleb kept still as she ground herself against him, the heat from his hands at her waist warming her body. Well, if he was going to let her do what she wanted, Spencer thought, then she'd take advantage of his offer. She straightened herself and looked into his eyes. She moved her hands off his shoulders and down over his chest. Her hands continued down his torso, feeling him through the shirt that still covered him. She leaned forward and opened her mouth against his, coaxing his tongue back into her, resuming the heated kiss that he had so rudely interrupted.

When she felt his hands reach around her to rest softly against the curve of her ass, she let out a soft moan against him. His tongue claimed her mouth, his hands claimed her flesh, and his passion would soon claim her soul. She couldn't believe that this was really happening, but she wasn't about to stop it.

Spencer broke the kiss and sat back up, looking down at him. He had a small grin on his face, as though he was expecting her to do something. His hands started to gently move against her ass, and she could feel him lightly thrust his hips into her, begging. She reached a finger down to press against his lips, stilling his movements. It would be soon enough. For now, though, she wanted to enjoy this. They hadn't talked before this started about _after_ , so for all she knew, it could be the only chance she would have for God-knew-how-long to be with him like this.

After his hips and hands stilled against her body, she returned his smile. Slowly, her heart fluttering at what she was about to do, she moved her hands up to the buttons of her blouse. Spencer watched Caleb closely as one by one, she undid the constraints. As each button was undone, an inch of pristine white skin was revealed to his gaze. The cool air of the room wasn't enough to dull the heat that she felt as his eyes roved over her bare flesh. After the last button was undone, she took off the garment and threw it over her shoulder, forgetting it immediately. All that concealed her breasts from Caleb's hot gaze was the thin nude-colored fabric of her bra.

Caleb sat up, his eyes wide with emotions that Spencer could only guess at. She watched him as his gaze traveled from her shoulders, across the naked expanse of her chest, and then down to linger over the soft mounds of her breasts. His hands abandoned her ass to glide up her back. His grip tightened and she suddenly found herself being pulled back to his upturned face, his need obvious to her. She smiled at him before dipping her tongue once more into his mouth, their earlier kisses tame and unfeeling compared to this one.

Spencer didn't even realize when his hands had left her back to skirt forward to her shoulders. She was surprised when she suddenly felt the straps of her bra being slowly pulled down her arms. She wanted to reach behind her for the bra's clasp, but the need to hold Caleb against her outweighed the need to feel her body exposed to his gaze. She needn't have worried, though. Caleb's hands soon returned to the middle of her back, his fingers fumbling a little with the hooks. As they were released and her bra was opened, the cool air that hit her heated flesh was just one more sensation that seemed to drive her mad.

She wanted to grip the fabric in her hand, yank it off her body, and throw it away. She needed to feel his hands against her bare flesh, feel his fingers tease and stroke her skin. She couldn't let go of him, though, her arms seemingly glued behind his back to hold him to her questing mouth. She let his hands do the work then, and the bra was soon discarded to someplace else. He still toyed with her though, wrapping his arms around her naked body to hold her into his kiss. She would have screamed in frustration if her heart and body weren't enjoying this already.

As Caleb's hands slowly moved forward, Spencer arched her back slightly, giving him room between their bodies. They both wanted him to touch her, to explore her, to caress and please her. When his hands finally wrapped themselves around her naked breasts, the touch was too much for her. She arched her back, breaking the kiss. His lips never strayed from her, skimming across her jaw on their journey down her neck. His tongue flickered over her pulse, teasing her. She could feel Caleb draw a line with his tongue across her throat to flick over her other pulse-point. Those small beats had gotten faster as his hands, fingers, and mouth roved over her body, awakening feelings and desires that had long lay dormant within her.

All too quickly, his mouth moved lower, pressing delicate kisses against her. Spencer's back arched into his kisses: eager for where the next one would be placed. He skimmed across her shoulders and collarbone, every inch of her skin being touched. He moved down slowly, taking his time with each sensitive portion of flesh he came across. Spencer held his head against her, feeling him move over her body. It was almost as though he was worshipping it, she thought.

She didn't even realize how close Caleb was to her breasts. Her mind had been lost since he first cupped them in his hands. Now, he gently lifted them up to his mouth, the heat of his kisses wrapping around her like a blanket. As he tasted her flesh, Spencer cried out softly at the sensations that blossomed within her. She could feel the liquid heat of his tongue as he suckled and toyed with her nipples, could feel the firm grasp of his hands as he massaged and squeezed the tender mounds, and could feel the rasp of his breath against her skin. Her mind floated, unfocused and hazy, as the feelings of Caleb's touch worked their way through her entire body.

As his hands and mouth worshipped her, Spencer couldn't help feeling safe, really safe again. There were no thoughts spent on Charlotte, Ali, or the looming darkness always present here in Rosewood. There was only she and Caleb here.

Slowly Spencer pulled Caleb's head away from her, her nipples aching in protest as the coolness of the air stabbed into her. She took one final chance to look at Caleb's eyes reverently before she stood up in front of him and offered her hand to him. Silently, he took it and she led him to her bed. Her breasts ached to be touched, her pussy throbbed to be satisfied, and her heart beat viciously in anticipation. Now, she didn't care if there was no prelude or tenderness. Frankly, Caleb could have her as soon as they climbed onto the bed, and she'd cry out at its pleasure, if that were his desire. If there were some foreplay, she'd welcome it gladly, of course; it just didn't have to be a requirement.

She stood in front of the bed as Caleb turned to shut the door behind him. When he turned around, she felt elation at what stood before him. She had taken those few precious seconds to pull off her skirt, tights, and panties: her naked body now revealed to his gaze. She could see him swallow hard as his eyes moved down her body. He skimmed over her breasts with their hard, inviting peaks. He ran over the smoothness of her stomach all the way down to her pussy. His gaze dipped into that glistening crevice at the apex of her thighs. He fell down the length of her legs, sighing all the while. She pulled his eyes back up to hers as she slowly sat back on the bed, waiting for him.

Wordlessly, she watched him frantically take of his clothes in his eagerness to catch up to her nakedness. His chest was bare, his stomach firm and tight. As he lowered his jeans, she could see the thickness of his cock as it pulsed with arousal. As his manhood was finally revealed to her gaze, she could see it arch up, as though searching for something. Her pussy clenched in anticipation of giving it what it sought.

Caleb climbed onto the bed and knelt between her legs, his gaze traveling once more down the length of her body. Spencer laid back against the pillows, opening herself up, her body warm from his heated gaze. As his eyes lingered over the twin mounds of her breasts, she arched her back up, presenting them to him. As his eyes skirted over her stomach, she shifted her hips, feeling the muscles flex inside her. As his eyes bore into her womanhood, she spread her legs subtly further apart, showing him the swollen, glistening lips of her pussy. As his eyes fell once again down her legs, she moved them seductively, glad at his sharp intake of air.

He relaxed his posture, sitting on his haunches, his cock now proudly jutting up from his body, strong and firm. Spencer gazed at it and a sudden need blossomed inside her then. A need that she didn't think was possible in her. Staring at his cock, she slowly rose up and kneeled in front of him, gently grasping his hardness in her hand, feeling its heat against her. As she bent down closer to it, Spencer could feel the silken touch of his fingers wander through her hair and down her back, just as surely as she felt the silken skin of his shaft as she slid over its length. It was so close. The closer she got, the more heat she could feel from it. Her mouth watered, a hunger overwhelming her inhibitions and reluctance.

Spencer had never really enjoyed taking a man into her mouth, and Toby had never seemed to care if she did or not. Now, however, she had to taste Caleb, had to feel his heat against her tongue, and feel his cock fill her mouth. Firming her grip on his cock, she lightly licked off a clear drop at its tip. She was pleased at Caleb's gasp above her, but she had to taste this heat. Without a word and with no prelude, she bowed her head and engulfed his shaft.

As Spencer pulled more of his length into her mouth, she felt Caleb's fingers weave through her hair, holding her against him. She could taste his heat, his desire, his need, and she sucked on him strongly, greedily. She began bobbing her head, feeling him slide in and out the slick cavern of her mouth. And when she pulled off of him completely, Spencer lavished his length with soft kisses and teasing licks before swallowing him again. She couldn't get enough of him: her sucks were demanding, her tongue wandering over his length, her grasp firm and unrelenting.

Spencer could hear Caleb's ragged gasps above her, which only served to drive her on. Her free hand played with the twin sacs at his base, feeling them writhe and move between her fingers. Somewhere, distantly, she could hear her own moans of pleasure mixed with the gentle slurps of her mouth as she feasted on his hardened member. She had almost forgotten what a man tasted like, and she dined eagerly.

Ultimately, though, sucking his cock wasn't what she wanted. Her womanhood throbbed with need. With a final loud slurp, Spencer pulled off of Caleb's cock and rose in front of him. Pushing him to lay flat, she climbed above him and straddled his thighs. He followed her lead and his cock stuck out from his body, steady and pulsing. Spencer looked in his eyes, seeing the same lust that burned in hers. Gently holding his shaft steady, she eased her body over him, feeling his tip slide against her lower lips. When his hands snaked under her to firmly grip the full womanly globes of her ass, she wrapped her other arm around his shoulder, holding herself against him. With their bodies pressed together, their rapid breaths mingling in the cool air between them, and the heat of their loins rubbing against each other, she knew that she would have no regrets in the morning. Never breaking their gaze, she lowered herself onto him.

Spencer gasped out as Caleb's manhood penetrated her, and the desire to close her eyes and revel in the fullness nearly took her. She was wet, wetter than she had been in a very long time, and her body eagerly accepted this turgid invader. Her walls clenched around him, milking him, begging him to fill her completely. With his cock now beginning its journey into her heated wetness, she wrapped both arms around his shoulders, holding him to her. Slowly rising just a fraction, she lowered herself once again, feeling him delve deeper inside her. It had been so long, and her eyes finally closed as she absorbed the sensations of a man inside her once again. Rising one last time, she pushed herself down hard, finally feeling his cock completely fill her throbbing womanhood.

With Caleb firmly enclosed inside her, Spencer leant down, eager to claim his lips once again. He met her passion, their tongues caressing and rubbing against one another. As their kiss turned demanding and heated, Spencer's desire to hold still and bathe in his touch left her. Flexing her legs, she began to raise and lower herself upon him. Caleb's cock moved in and out of her with ease, her pussy slick with her wetness.

Spencer broke their kiss as her head arched back, her mind empty of everything except Caleb's body sliding against hers. She could feel him bend and begin to feast on her breasts once again, and she cried out at his touch. As Caleb's hands at her ass firmed their grip, she let him move her, lifting and dropping her at his own speed, his need rough and demanding. Caring and gentle or mindless and rough, she didn't care; this man was in her bed finally.

Sweat covered their bodies. Ragged gasps filled the air around them. The coolness of the room was forgotten as the heat of their passion threatened to burn them alive. In this knew position, his knees dug into her back, her hips risen up to his still-thrusting cock. With no body to wrap her arms around, her hands mindlessly grasped her breasts, mauling the flesh, pulling and twisting her nipples. The sensations shot straight to her clenching pussy, feeding her coming orgasm. Caleb's cock dug into her, one hand grasped her hip, and the other wandered to rub and caress the sensitive bud of her clit. Her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him prisoner as he claimed her body, his moans and gasps filling her ears.

Spencer's body burned with his passionate touch, his cock glancing right over her inner-most pleasure point, rubbing against it with each thrust of his hips. With his hand moving firmly and rapidly over her clit, her mind was hazy and floating in a world of nothingness, her passion quickly rising to the breaking point.

Caleb's thrusts were urgent and rapid, his cock pistoning in and out of Spencer vigorously. Wrapping her arms and legs around him again, she arched her back into his body, feeling their nipples rub against once another, feeling her body accept the entire length of his shaft. She could feel his cock expanding, could feel his body tightening, and could feel his orgasm come to him.

A deep thrust, then another, and finally one last push, and Caleb held himself still inside her, his orgasm suddenly washing over their combined bodies. She felt the explosions of his cum and heard him cry out as he released into her body, and his cry touched her deeper than she would have thought.

Crying out, loud and mindless, Spencer's walls clenched around him, her own orgasm bursting from her body in a rush. Her arms tightened their grip around his back, her legs tightened their grip around his hips, and her walls tightened their grip around his cock. All the longing, all the frustration, all the need, and all the pent-up passion that had dwelled inside her body since Madrid rushed out of her with that orgasm.

As Caleb slowly withdrew from her, Spencer relaxed into a state of fatigue. So much energy had been put into this passionate interlude, more than what she had expected, and more than what she had been able to handle. When Caleb got off of her to lie down beside her, she didn't even think about calming down against him, feeling his heart slow down against her cheek. She just snuggled herself into her chest, placed a light kiss on his cheek, and sighing, let sleep take her. She was content… for now.


End file.
